Heaven Fey Ancient Ruins
Heaven Fey Ancient Ruins was not a mystic land, but a powerful faction, a faction that belonged to the Fey! The Heaven Fey Ancient Ruins has Fey Patriarchs! Although Fey Patriarchs are at the Godly Monarch realm as well, they are considered peak Godly Monarchs. They are not someone the likes of Golden Winged Celestial Peng can compare with. In terms of heritage, the Desolate clan is far inferior to the Heaven Fey Ancient Ruins. It would not be surprising to see such a powerful faction last for billions of years. They are also the strongest faction among the Fey. The peerless Fey patriarch who established the Heaven Fey City was an astounding figure. In the billions of years that followed, the ancient Heaven Fey had incredible accumulations. The Heaven Fey Ancient Ruins’s Fey Altar was not inside Heaven Fey City, but in a mountain valley west of the city. It was the bedrock of the Heaven Fey City’s establishment. Legend had it that billions of years ago, the Fey Altar was the core of the forbidden zone known as the No Return for Thearchs. After it was leveled by a peerless Fey Patriarch, he established the Fey Altar at the core. While suppressing the forbidden zone, he also focused the Heaven Earth Yuan Qi of the nine dragon veins beneath it. Since time immemorial, this zone had an unparalleled allure to the Fey. It attracted countless powerful Fey to experience Nirvana here. They are ten plus Fey Thearchs in the Heaven Fey Ancient Ruins. Underground Extreme Hell Clouds hung low in the crimson sky as though it would unload its burgeoning load at any time. The land was covered with jagged boulders which were covered with layers of gray powder. The powder was a result of years of weathering after the crumbling of bones. In the middle of this world was a marsh. Instead of mud, the marsh was filled with sticky liquid that resembled flesh and blood. This was where the Punishment of Extreme Hell was. It was filled with the aura of evil, decay, savagery, and death. In ancient times, before the Heaven Fey City was established, the land where it was located was a terrifying forbidden zone, known as the No Return For Thearchs. This was because even Fey Thearchs would perish upon entering. And such a forbidden zone had been conquered by a peerless Fey expert, resulting in the establishment of Heaven Fey City.But no matter how powerful the peerless expert was, he failed to completely purify the evil and dark entities in the forbidden zone. He finally cast a powerful divine power, carved out an independent space beneath Heaven Fey City, and sealed all of them inside. This was the underground Extreme Hell. After billions of years, the various evil powers in the Extreme Hell was weakened, but they still existed. The Punishment of Extreme Hell was to seal the punishee within the blood prison and use their lifeblood as a sacrifice to the evil demons within. Typically, warriors beneath the level of a Fey Lord were only qualified to be sealed in the periphery of the Extreme Hell.Only Fey Thearchs were sealed in the middle where the marsh of blood and flesh was. Important Figures in the Heaven Fey Ancient Ruins * Grand Primordium - Fey Patriarch * Grand Supremum - Fey Patriarch * Jiang Jiuzhu - Ruins Emperor * Jiang Luo - Luo King * Blood King * Frost King * Princess Chang (Ruins Emperor's younger sister) * Heaven Fey Relic Pagoda’s Pagoda Lord — Jiang Lichen Other Notable Figures * Jiang Xiaorou * Sixth Prince (crown candidate and the Ruins Emperor’s great-grandson) * Ninth Prince * Jiang Yuchan Category:Feys